1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shield devices and more particularly pertains to a shield device for cellular phones which may be used to protect a user from microwaves emitted and received by an antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shield devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, shield devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting a user from electromagnetic waves emitted from portable phones are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for protecting a user from microwaves emitted and received by a phone antenna in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
It is common to install electromagnetic shielding devices for portable phones and other electronic equipment which is subject to electromagnetic interference from internally and externally generated electromagnetic signals.
Such a device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,889 and is installed within the casing of the phone itself.
Another example of a shield device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,666 and is designed to protect antenna arrays from weather conditions.
Other relevant patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. DES. 305,334, DES. 309,302, and 5,079,562.
There is concern about the possibility of harmful effects to users of cellular phones from microwaves emitted and received by the antenna when the phone is in use. Drawbacks of the prior art shield device comprise lack of protection for a user from the microwave leakage. The present invention is unique in responding to the above concern.
In this respect, the shield device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a user from microwaves emitted and received by the cellular phone antenna.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved shield device which can protect a user from cellular phone antenna microwave leakage. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.